Red Riding Hood
by SomethingsAreBestLeftUNSAID
Summary: There is a wolf haunting the town of Roseville with only Zach and Cammie to stop it. They have to find out who or what the wolf is and in the time of the Blood Moon, it is even more dangerous to handle a wolf. This story is based on the film Red Riding Hood. It is not exactly the same but some aspects are similar. Not the best summary ever but please give it a try. Review please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Red Riding Hood**

**Hey guys, thank you for just opening my story. This is my first multi-chapter fanfiction so I hope you like it. It is based on the film Red Riding Hood (which is one of my favourite films). I've had this idea for ages and only just got round to writing it. Also my laptop broke and i have only just worked out how to upload stories on my iPod. I hope you enjoy it! Please review and say whether you think I should carry on with it.**

**-Hannah**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters or the plot**

* * *

Chapter 1

In the midst of the mountains, by lakes and rivers that go on for as far as the eye can see, there was a town. It was so far away from where you or I live. It was in the middle of two mountains, Mount Gallagher and Mount Blackthorne. I don't suppose you've heard of it, I hadn't either until my grandmother told me stories about it. She is Cammie Morgan. You probably haven't heard of her either.

Anyway, I've gone off subject. The town was called Roseville, population 203. Everyone who lived there knew each other. They all lived in wooden houses- built by the woodcutters -, which all looked the same. There was a pub for the adults and a little playground for the children. In the centre of the town was a large clearing used for parties and celebrations. At the other end of the clearing was the church, looked after by Father Mosckowitz. It wasn't a big church, but with enough room to fit everyone in.

On the outskirts of Roseville was the farms, which had all the livestock in. It was also where they grew the corn and vegetables. It wasn't much, but it was enough to get by on.

Now onto more interesting matters. When my grandmother was living there, the town was plagued by a wolf. It wasn' just any old ordinary grey wolf, it was a werewolf. It was big and black with huge yellow eyes. This wolf had been haunting the village for almost 50 years. The people of Roseville and the wolf had an agreement of sorts: if they left out their best livestock each full moon (when the came out of hiding), the wolf would leave them in peace. The mayor (yes, all towns, even very small ones like Roseville, needed a mayor) Edward Townsend, wasn't very happy about this but it was the best he could do for his people, as all the men he'd sent to hunt it hadn't returned.

When Cammie was little she played out in the woods, eventhough her mum told her not to. Her mum (Rachel Morgan said: "Go to the river, collect water and come straight home; not talking to strangers." Cammie tried to do what she said. She always ended up playimg with Zach Goode, a boy from town. They always ended up going into the woods and causing mischief.

One time they made a trap for a bunny rabbit. They were hiding in the woods, laying in the grass, waiting for a rabbit to come along. The trap was made up of twigs and string in the shape of a box.

When a rabbit eventually came along, Zach pulled the string and the rabbit was trapped! They crawled towards it and Cammie lifted the box off and took the rabbit out.

"Give me the rabbit Cammie," Zach said reaching out for it.

"Here you go." Cammie handed the rabbit over to Zach. Zach held a knife up to the rabbits throat. He was about to kill it but he hesitated right at the last second.

"Kill it Zach."

"I can't."

"Oh give it here," Cammie held the rabbit close to her and slit the throat quickly, killing the rabbit.

They never spoke of the incident again.

A few years later Cammie's dad died from a wolf attack. Mathew Morgan was walking out late at night, a wolf night no less, and the inevitable happened. The wolf killed him in one clean bite. The reason he was out on a wolf night is shall be left for another time.

Cammie was left heart broken after that. She wouldn't sleep, wouldn't eat and wouldn't talk to anyone, only Zach. Those two were becoming closer and closer by the day. Zach's mum could see it and saw the love between them grow. Zach and Cammie were oblivious to it though and thought they were just friends and that the other would never see them the same way.

Cammie's mum however did not like Cammie spending so much time with Zach. Rachel thought Zach was a bad influence, which, in all honesty, was kind of true. She wanted Cammie to be out playing with her friends who were girls and getting ready for the outside world. Though however hard she tried, Rachel just couldn't separate them.

Zach thought Cammie was the most beautiful girl in the world. Some people just thought she was plain and boring bit even at his young age of 12 he could tell she was much, much more. Her eyes were the brightest of blues and her hair was an amazing brown colour. Aside from her looks, Zach thought she was kind, funny and smart all put into one. He just loved being with her and making her laugh because the sound of her laughter was the sound that brought him joy each and every day.

Cammie thought Zach was the best thing that happened to her. She loved his looks. His hair that was messy in all the right places, and just the right shade of brown. Bit it was his eyes that stood out the most to her. They were the colour of green emeralds that glinted in the sun. Cammie also liked his strong muscles. Apart from his looks, Cammie liked Zach's personality. He was charming and if you looked past his sarcastic comments and smirk, an amazing sense of humour. Even though Cammie was just 11 she knew that she would never love another.

Six years on and they hadn't fallen out of love for each other, though they still hadn't realised that the other loved them. This is the point at which another travesty happened; one that I am willing to share with you in full. If you listen up. It may take a while for me to explain but if you take the time to listen, I will take the time to tell you.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, if you actually got down to the end. So please review and tell me if you liked it and want me to continue. Also if there are any improvements that you would like me make to my writing. **

**Thank You**

**-Hannah :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN - Thank you for all the reviews, they made my day :). Sorry it's been a while, I've had a very busy couple of weeks and I am now lying in my bed writing this for you as this is the only time I have to update**

**Enjoy **

**-Hannah**

* * *

Chapter 2

It all started on the morning after a wolf night. The woodcutters were getting ready for a days work in the forrest outside the town. They were chopping trees, about to have breakfast. Little did they know that a girl of 17 years was watching them. Well, she was mainly watching Zach but that's not the point.

Cammie was hiding behind the trees watching Zach. He was cutting a tree a little bit out of the clearing, oblivious to the fact that Cammie was observing him. Cammie knew that good girls aren't supposed to hunt rabbit, or go into the woods alone, but for some reason Zach always had a way of making her.

"Come on Zach, the trees will still be there after we eat," said one of the woodcutters.

"Ok, I'm coming," Zach mumbled, sticking his axe into a nearby tree stump.

Cammie came round the tree and eyed Zach's axe.

As the men were eating their breakfast, horses came through ready to carry the wood back to the village. The men always have lively conversation when eating but Zach stayed out of it, not talking to anyone.

When Zach got back to his tree, he found that his axe had gone. He heard shuffling round behind the clearing. He slowly walked round the trees and out into a grassy area and there, standing with his axe at her side, was Cammie.

"Give me that," Zach said walking up to her slowly with a smirk on his face. He reached out to try and grab the axe but to no avail.

"What will you give me for it?" Cammie cheekily said. Walking backwards around a tree. Zach followed her.

"They didn't tell you?" Zach's smirk slid off his face.

"Tell me what?" Cammie's smile also slid off her face at Zach's serious voice.

"They've arranged for you to marry Josh Abrams." Zach explained as he came up behind her.

"My mother finally gets what she's always wanted: money."

"Josh gets what he's always wanted: you." Zach said just to make the situation more solemn.

"Well what do we do now?" Cammie said with a crack in her voice. She wanted to be with Zach forever. Not some guy that she barely knows and doesn't love.

"Do you want to marry him?" Zach asked hoping the answer would be 'no', not wanting Cammie to go and marry some one else.

"You know I don't", Cammie said walking up to him.

"Prove it." Zach said.

"How?" Cammie questioned.

"Runaway with me." Zach stated. Cammie let out a little giggle.

Cammie walked up to Zach so they were chest to chest. "Where would we go?" Not quite believing what he was suggesting.

"Anywhere you want." Zach said circling Cammie. "The ocean. The city. The mountains." Cammie got chills from having him whispering in her ear. "Are you afraid?" That damn smirk was back, making it hard for Cammie to think.

"No" Cammie was too out of breath to say anything other than that.

"Oh yeah?" Zach pushed Cammie so she was laying down in the grass. Cammie let out a little shriek in surprise. Zach had his knees either side of Cammie, who was finding it very difficult to breathe. "Really? You'd leave your home, your family, your friends? Your whole life?"

"I would do anything to be with you." Cammie managed to get out. Zach leaned over her so his head was nearer her face.

"I thought you'd say that," Zach said as he got off of Cammie and held out a hand to help her up.

Cammie ignored the hand and got up by herself and pushed Zach. "Did you?" She said giggling.

Zach cradled her face in his hands, suddenly turning serious. "Let's do something about it."

Cammie glanced over to the horses standing on the other side of the field. "It'll be half a days ride before anyone notices we're gone."

Zach brought his face so close to Cammie's she thought that Zach was going to kiss her. "I'll race you." He whispered.

Cammie pushed him away and started running for the horses. Zach followed right after, grabbing his forgotten axe on the way. Suddenly they heard three low and loud bell sounds. Cammie stopped and Zach nearly crashed into her.

"The wolf." Cammie whispered.

They turned around and headed back to the village, following the other woodcutters. You could hear the neighing of the horses as they were frightened from the sound. Once they got to the haystacks they stopped for that was where everyone was gathered.

Cammie walked quickly up to her friends. "Who was it?"

Now Cammie had three main friends, other than Zach, Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton and Macey Mchenry and they were all completely different. Cammie was the quiet one, not wanting to be seen. Bex was the loud one and looked like a Egyptian goddess. She always had to stand out and try to get Cammie to stand out, but it never worked. Cammie had known Bex since she was two years old when Bex moved to the town. Liz was the shy but clever one, always inventing new things. Liz was small and petite but gave you the biggest hugs. Now Macey was the most stunning one. She always had to have the nicest clothes. People from afar thought she was just a snob but once you got to know her you realised that she had just a big heart as anyone.

Anyway back to the story.

"Oh Cammie," Liz cried.

"Who was it." Cammie said, getting impatient.

"It was your sister." Bex was also crying, a rare thing for Bex, but Ex had been close to Cammie's sister too.

I have also forgotten to mention Cammie's sister. She was called Eva Morgan. Eva was only one year older than Cammie so they were very close. But what Cammie didn't know is that Eva had fallen in love with Josh. She was always going after him and wanting to be with him, though Josh wanted nothing to do with her.

Cammie ran around the haystacks with tears threatening to fall. Her mother was standing over Eva's body crying.

"Mum," Cammie cried running into her arms.

"Oh Cammie, darling," Rachel said hugging her last remaining daughter, "we've lost Eva and your father, please don't make me loose someone else in my family."

"It's ok mum, I'm not going anywhere." Cammie said eventhough less than 10 minutes ago she was up and ready to leave with Zach. She just hoped that he wasn't near to hear that.

However standing just behind the haystack was Zach hoping what he thought he heard was wrong.

* * *

**An- thank you for taking the time to read. I don't know when I'll be able to update next as I am going on holiday tomorrow so I am hoping there will be internet. Please review. **

**-Hannah**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Sorry it has taken me almost a month to update again. I have been really busy with going on holiday and getting ready for school. How were your holidays? I ended up getting stranded in France as our car broke down! I have now started school so that means I have now started my GCSEs. It also means that there will be (hopefully) regular updates. This chapter took up 13 pages of my notebook so hopefully it will be good :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the plot line I am only adapting it so it fits the Gallagher girls. **

**-Hannah**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

In the Morgan household were the women close to Cammie's, and Eva's, heart. Well it wasn't really a household, more of a hut that was considered a home to Cammie.

The women that were there were Cammie Morgan, Rachel Morgan, Catherine Goode, Bex Baxter, Macey McHenry, Liz Sutton and Mrs Abrams. They were mourning the loss of Cammie's sister in their own ways.

Cammie was sitting next to Eva, holding her ice-cold hand, silently crying.

Rachel was just sitting numbly in the corner as Rachel never cried. Well, that was what everyone thought. Really Rachel only cried when she thought nobody saw her, but Cammie had seen. In the dead of night for weeks and weeks after Mathew died.

Catherine was trying to keep busy cleaning up Eva's wounds. Catherine was very close to Rachel as they grew up together. Therefore Catherine had known Eva since she was born and was very close to her.

Bex, Macey and Liz were comforting Cammie. Or trying to. They were friends with Eva also so they were very sad to hear that she had been killed by the wolf.

Mrs Abrams hadn't known Eva very well but considering her son was going to marry Cammie she thought she ought to come and pay her respects.

I guess I should take the time to tell you about the inside of Cammie's home. As you enter though the door, on the left you could see a table. It was an old wooden table carved with intricate patterns with many designs. It had been in the Morgan family for centuries and must have been worth a fortune. My grandmother still has it infact. I am actually writing this sitting at that table now.

On the right there was a little stove to cook things on and a bucket for keeping the water in from the well just in front of their home.

As you go through to the back there was a small seating area which was also where they kept their clothes. This was underneath a platform which held the beds. There was a ladder leaning up on it so Cammie and Rachel could get up to bed. It was a very small house but it was the same as all the other houses in Roseville.

At that moment Eva was laying on the table surrounded by candles.

"What do you think Eva was doing out on a wolf night?" Said Bex, silencing a sniffel.

"Perhaps she was expecting someone to meet her," said petite Liz, "Maybe Josh?"

"Josh Abrams?" Inquired Cammie.

"Yeah, could you not tell? Eva was completely smitten with Josh." Said Macey, the boy expert.

Knowing how close Cammie and Eva were, Bex, Liz and Macey were surprised when they realised Cammie had no clue how Eva felt about Josh. To them it had looked so obvious.

Cammie, on the other hand, was quite stunned that Eva hadn't told her. She thought they told each other everything.

"Don't worry, dear," said Mrs Abrams, sliding her arm around Cammie, "I'm sure she meant well by not telling you. Besides you're the one Josh wants, you're the pretty one."

Just then Josh and Mr Abrams came in, saving Cammie from having to reply to that statement. Cammie hurriedly went up the ladder into the bedroom, trying to from the stares of her friends'.

Rachel glanced at her daughter worriedly. Cammie hadn't been this sad since her father died. She followed Cammie up the ladder and went to go sit by her on the bed.

"That's Josh Abrams down there; he's your fiancé now." Rachel said, trying to comfort her daughter by distracting Cammie from the thought of Eva lying dead just below them.

"I barely know him." Cammie snivelled. Just then, as if he knew they were talking about him, Josh looked up at Rachel and Cammie worriedly. He gave them both a sad smile which was only returned by Rachel with a smile of her own.

"You' get to know him," replied Rachel to Cammie's earlier statement.

"But I don't _want_ to to, that's the thing. I want to go out into the world and explore before I get married. I am only 16 after all! I want to find somebody right for me, not somebody _you_ have chosen for me." Frustratedly, Cammie brought her knees up to her chest and held them tightly. She was trying to stop her tears from falling.

"You know, I didn't love your father when we were first married. I said exactly the same thing as you have. I was in love with someone else. But I came to love him and now I miss him everyday because of it." Rachel said softly.

Down below them, Josh felt that he was making everything more awkward than necessary so decided that it would be best if they left.

"Mother, Father, I think it would be best if we left. It is not really our place to be here at the moment."

Josh and Mr and Mrs Abrams left then and Rachel came down the ladder to leave Cammie in peace. She started tidying up as it was rather messy.

About half an hour later there was a knock at the door. Rachel went to the door and opened the hatch to see who it was. When she saw it was Zach, she opened the door but shut it behind her so the were both standing on the front porch.

"I've come to pay my respects," said Zach, looking very sincere. Rachel knew better though, she knew that Zach was just there to comfort Cammie and to stop her falling in love with Josh.

"No you're not, you're just here for Cammie."

"I have a trade. The same one as your late husband's," Zach replied.

"I know what a woodcutter earns. Don't you want Cammie to have the best life possible?"

"I can give her that," Zach dejectedly stated.

"No you can't. I don't want you to see her any more. She needs to get over Eva and learn to love Josh."

Just as Zach was about to reply, Catherine stepped out to see what had happened to Rachel.

"Oh, hey Zach, what are you two talking about?"

"Nothing, Zach was just leaving," said Rachel before Zach could say anything unwanted.

"Oh, Ok. Come on Zach I'll walk with you." Catherine said. "Thank you Rachel, for having us. I am truly sorry about Eva, she was a great girl. Bye."

"No, thank you, fir coming and supporting Cammie an I."

"It was no problem. Especially with what we've been through with Richard, Mathew and now Eva." Richard was Zach's father who was also killed by the wolf.

"Well have a good evening. Bye Zach."

"Bye," Zach mumbled without much enthusiasm. He was feeling very cut out about not being able to see Cammie again. Knowing Rachel was right when she said that Cammie needed Josh to have a good life.

So with that Catherine and Zach walked away, one with a sad smile and the other with an evil smirk.

Zach had a plan on how to get Cammie to realise that she needed _him_ instead. He just had to wait for the right moment to strike.

* * *

**Thank you for reading please review/follow/favourite :)**


End file.
